


pap & babi

by chaudloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, wala ng cockblocker dito
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaudloey/pseuds/chaudloey
Summary: Sabi ni Chanyeol kay Sehun at Jongin, sa kanila muna ang og baby niya na si Chadie kasi he needs to take care of his another baby, Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	pap & babi

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha after all the wait. thank you for reading and enjoying this au. this is a smut special of an au under @LOEYBAKAT on twitter.

Baekhyun has seen it all. Remember Ilocos trip kung saan tinawag niya na  _ LT  _ also known as  _ Liit Tite _ si Chanyeol? Pero it was only a joke lang naman dahil alam naman nilang dalawa ang totoo at ang katotohanan lamang ang mananaig na never magiging LT si Chanyeol because hindi lang arms ang malaki sa kaniya pati na rin ang… yeah…  _ tite niya _ . Naging inside joke nilang dalawa na LT ang tite nito.

Siguro LT nga talaga pero  _ laki tite _ ang real meaning. 

Ang sexiest at most playful act na nagawa nila with each other ay ang momol nila after dates sa kotse ni Chanyeol at ang subtle momol sa banyo ni Baekhyun na not gonna lie, muntik nang mapunta sa next level kung hindi lang tumawag si Marites at kung napatahan niya lang si Chadie.

_ Chadie, cockblocker.  _

_ No. _

_ Marites, cockblocker talaga.  _

All this time, akala ni Baekhyun ay mapagkakatiwalaan niya si Marites pero hindi pala, charot. 

_ Akala ko ba gusto mo na ng bagong alaga, Marites? _

Other than that, wala na dahil wala naman silang label  _ noon  _ at they were taking things slow. Tsaka hindi rin naman sila live-in at sa dates lang sila nagkikita at sa bahay ni Chanyeol pero syempre Chadie was present all the time pati na rin si Marites kaya rated G lang dapat ang mga pinaggagagawa nila. Ngayon na may  _ label  _ na sila, they’re both willing to try more things, things na sexier, more daring. Of course, when Chadie is not present. 

_ Rated SPG.  _

“ _ Tito Boy, I’m ready for mature roles _ .” - Baekhyun Byun, 2021.

Chanyeol is a brusko type. Obvious naman. Matangkad, malaman, malaki, matipuno, lahat na ng sexy adjectives na pwede i-associate sa kaniya. Minsan, napapaisip na lang si Baekhyun paano ba siya naka score sa kaniya. Kahit naman na fully clothed si Chanyeol, ang sexy pa rin. Dagdag na ang attitude nito, that’s what makes him sexier. 

  
  
  
  
  


“So I talked to Sehun… Willing naman silang kunin si Chadie bukas since kakauwi lang nila from their honeymoon and naka leave pa rin sila sa trabaho.” Sabi ni Chanyeol sa kabilang linya. Baekhyun hummed in response to him. “So… Fancy dinner then dito tayo sa bahay. Is that good? Pinalinis ko naman ‘yung bahay kay Marites kanina bago siya umalis.”

“Okay nga lang kung sa bahay mo na lang tayo kumain. Pwede naman akong magluto.” Baekhyun said sweetly. Chanyeol felt soft naman, sa ilang buwan na magkasama sila ni Baekhyun, he observed that the latter is so simple. He’s never asking for more, but then, gusto rin naman ni Chanyeol na mag effort kasi Baekhyun deserves it. 

Lagi namang pinapaalala ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na huwag siyang mahiya magtanong o humingi ng kahit ano. Mahiyain naman talaga si Baekhyun, hindi lang halata, but he is. Noong nagselos nga siya sa workmate ni Chanyeol na si Seohyun, he even told him na wala siyang karapatan magselos kasi nauna naman si Seohyun na dumating sa buhay niya. 

Soft lang talaga si Baekhyun.  _ Ang sarap mahalin.  _

“Mapapagod ka. After ng dinner, marami pa tayong gagawin,  _ mapapagod ka _ .”

“Jusko. Baka naririnig ka ni Chadie dyan, kung ano pa ma-pick sayo ng anak mo.” Rinig ni Chanyeol ang mababang tawa ni Baekhyun sa kabilang linya.  _ Nakahiga na ata, nagpapahinga na.  _ He wonders how he looks like na nakahiga at nakangiti, he misses those times na magkasama sila sa Ilocos noong birthday niya. 

“Nasa labas ako ng kwarto, natutulog na siya sa loob.” Defense ni Chanyeol. “Tsaka ano naman? Ikaw, kung ano-anong naiisip mo. Malay mo alukin kita ng basketball pagkatapos nating kumain.” Both of them laughed. “You deserve to be treated in a nice restaurant, ipagmamayabang kita sa mga ibang costumers doon.”

“Hindi ako naglalaro ng basketball, ‘no! Batuhin pa kita ng bola dyan!” Napakamot naman ng ulo si Chanyeol habang natatawa. Nakatayo siya at nakasandal sa pader malapit sa pintuan. 

“Basketball lalaruin natin pero ibang bola.” Sagot niya. 

“OH MY GOD! I’ll end the call, ang laswa mo!” Sa lakas ng tawa ni Baekhyun, gusto na ring matawa nang malakas ni Chanyeol kaso pinigilan niya dahil natutulog na si Chadie sa loob ng kwarto, baka magising pa. “I’ll see you tomorrow, I love you. Good night sa inyong dalawa ni Chadie.”

  
  
  
  
  


Afternoon came, pumunta na si Baekhyun sa bahay. Wala naman sa plano nilang dalawa ni Chanyeol pero naisip nito na sumama na sa paghatid kay Chadie kasi wala naman siyang ibang gagawin sa bahay niya kundi maghintay lang na masundo ng tatay nito.

“Agalit ako, pap, hindi ako sama, behave naman ako eh.” Lumingon si Baekhyun sa backseat at tinignan naman ni Chanyeol si Chadie mula sa rear-view ng kotse.  _ Itong batang ‘to, ang daming katwiran talaga _ . Chanyeol thought. “Babi, behave naman ako eh. Hindi ako daldal.” Chadie pouted, looking straight at Baekhyun. Naghanap pa ng kakampi. 

“Isasama ka namin next time, baby. Saan mo gusto?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Hindi na ako love ni pap, ayaw ako sama.” Chadie answered. Ngayon, nakatingin na rin siya sa rear-view para makipagmata sa tatay niya. “Bigay mo ako kay Tito Se, yaw mo na sa akin, pap?” 

_ Ibibigay mo na ako kay Tito Se, ayaw mo na ba sa akin, pap? _

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol. Natatawa na siya sa mga sinasabi ni Chadie but he stopped himself baka kasi maramdaman ni Chadie na katawa-tawa siya, baka magtampo pa. 

“Hindi naman kita iiwan doon. Isang araw lang naman, susunduin din kita bukas. Miss ka na raw kasi nina Tito Se mo… Ayaw mo ba sa kanila?” Sagot ni Chanyeol. 

“Ikaw, yaw mo na sa akin. Bigay mo na ako sa iba.” Chadie stopped looking at his father. Gumilid ang tingin nito sa bintana para ipakita sa tatay niya na nagtatampo talaga and he needs his father to take his feelings seriously. 

Pumarada si Chanyeol sa harap ng condominium nila Sehun kung saan naghihintay na sa labas ang dalawa. Nakasimangot pa rin si Chadie as a part of his  _ nagtatampo-ako-agenda-seryosohin-mo-ako-pap-hindi-ako-nakikipaglokohan-sayo. _

When Chanyeol got out of the car, Sehun pointed at Chadie nang makita niya and he mouthed a  _ ‘bakit’ _ , bakit as in  _ bakit malungkot yang anak mo _ . As a response, sumagot naman si Chanyeol ng  _ ‘nagtatampo’ _ .

Lumapit na si Sehun sa kotse para tulungang mailabas si Chadie sa child safety seat. “Landi kasi ng tatay mo.” Bulong niya kay Chanyeol. 

Inirapan naman siya ni Chanyeol. 

“Sunduin ka ni pap bukas, okay?” Hinimas ni Chanyeol ang buhok ni Chadie habang tinatanggal ni Sehun ang seat belt nito. “Love kita,  _ super _ .”

“Di mo aman ako love, kung love mo ako, ‘di mo ako bigay sa iba.” Sagot ni Chadie habang umiiwas ng tingin sa tatay niya. Sehun is silenty laughing.

Magaling talagang mangatwiran si Chadie,  _ no doubt _ . 

“I love you, Chad. Seryoso ako.” Chanyeol brought Chadie to his embrace. “Babalik din ako bukas, susunduin ka namin ni babi dito then we will play. Is that okay? ‘Wag ka nang magtampo, love kita.” 

Chadie looked at his father, may bakas pa rin ng tampo sa mukha niya pero nabawasan na. He’s trying to understand Chanyeol naman, bata pa nga kasi, may mga bagay na kahit gaano niya kagustong intindihin, hindi niya talaga maintindihan. Akala niya hindi na siya mahal ng pap niya. Hindi naman ‘to nangyari before na sa ibang bahay siya matutulog maliban na lang sa isang beses na nag stay ito ng dalawang araw sa bahay ng lolo at lola niya on Chanyeol’s side because the latter had some work to do out of town. 

Of course, si Chanyeol lang naman ang kasama niya araw-araw at gabi-gabi kaya sleeping without him will be sad since he doesn’t understand some things, akala niya talaga iiwan na siya ng pap niya. But then, ayaw niya namang maging matigas ang ulo sa tatay niya so he just let it go. 

“Babalik naman ako. I love you, Chadie.” Huling sabi ni Chanyeol bago niya ibinigay si Chadie kay Sehun. 

  
  
  
  
  


Time went fast. Parang ang bilis kasi kanina, nasa restaurant lang sila, ngayon, nasa bahay na silang dalawa ni Chanyeol. Ganon ba kapag excited?

Medyo tipsy pa nga sila because of wine na ininom nila during their meal at the resto. 

"Hindi ako sanay. Tuwing pupunta ako dito, laging nasalubong si Chadie." Saad ni Baekhyun habang nagtatanggal ng sapatos niya. Chanyeol is doing the same thing. Parehas silang naka tuwad sa doorway habang nagtatanggal ng sapatos. 

Of course, nanaig ang playful side ni pap at hinimas ang pwet ni Baekhyun nang natapos siyang magtanggal ng sapatos at naka tuwad pa rin ito. The latter finished removing his shoes kaya naglaan ito ng mahinang suntok sa braso ni Chanyeol na may kasama pang pagsambit ng natatawang " _ gago _ ".

Baekhyun proceeded habang nasa likod niya lang si Chanyeol. Isa-isa na nitong tinatanggal ang saplot niya sa katawan, mula sa suot niyang blazer hanggang sa pag unbutton ng polo niya. Si Chanyeol umisa ng yakap mula sa likod. 

"I love you." Sabi nito habang nakasuksok ang mukha sa leeg ni Baekhyun. "Ang bango mo talaga. Amoy baby, ang sarap-sarap mong amuyin."

Sa mga buwang na nagkikita sila, Chanyeol has developed a habit na isuksok ang mukha niya sa leeg ni Baekhyun kasi nga  _ amoy baby _ . Kahit anong yakap pa 'yan, kahit nasa gilid siya nito, sa harap, o kahit pa sa likod, he likes smelling Baekhyun. He likes the warmth Baekhyun gives to him. 

Somehow, he feels like home. Mas  _ home _ pa sa  _ home _ . 

Hindi pa rin makapaniwala si Chanyeol na this time would come. Akala niya mga 5 or more years pa bago siya makahanap ng someone na he’s sure he’ll spend his time with at pagtutuunan niya ng pansin at effort.

Ganon nga siguro, when you think that life is good, someone will come to make it better. Sa case ni Chanyeol, best na ata ‘to.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun unzipped Chanyeol's pants at bumulantang ang meaty, mighty hotdog nito. "Why the fuck are you not wearing an underwear?" Tanong niya sa matangkad habang naka tingala. 

Tumawa namam si Chanyeol. "I don't know? Para easy access?" Sabi nito. "Ayaw mo ba? Para hindi ka na mahirapan." 

Baekhyun wasted no time. Mabilis niyang binaba ang suot na slocks ni Chanyeol. His knees are pressed on the carpet, buti na lang at medyo malambot ‘cause if not, masakit sa tuhod ‘no.

He started with kitten licks.

_ Shy muna. _

Start palang eh.

_ ‘Wag masyadong excited.  _

Chanyeol can’t help but look at the ceiling habang dahan-dahan siyang dinidilaan ni Baekhyun sa baba. He doesn’t want to hold the latter’s hair naman kasi he thinks na masakit ‘yun sa part ni Baekhyun. 

When Baekhyun started to be less soft sa tite nito, hindi niya na namalayan na nahahawakan niya na pala ang ulo,  _ sa taas _ , ni Baekhyun. He feels every part of Baekhyun’s mouth around his cock.

Sarap na sarap.

_ Kiliting-kiliti.  _

Subo ni Baekhyun lahat ng part na kaya niyang isubo, ‘yung part naman na sa tingin niya ay hindi niya kaya, hinihimas niya lang with his hands. 

Masarap according to Baekhyun. Mas masarap kasi nakikita niya si Chanyeol na nasasarapan dahil sa ginagawa niya and it keeps him moving. Then, one time, sinubukan niya na isubo lahat si Chanyeol. It can fit inside pero hindi pwedeng tumagal, hindi pa kaya ni Baekhyun.

Maybe next time?

_ Tumba ka pala eh. _

“Tangina, Baekhyun, parang sanay na sanay ka talaga.” Sabi ni Chanyeol habang busy si Baekhyun sa pagchupa sa kaniya. 

“Ganon talaga kapag talented, kahit walang practice,  _ magaling talaga _ .” Nagawa pa talagang mag joke ni Baekhyun. 100 points for effort dahil tumigil talaga siya sa ginagawa niya para bumanat ng kalokohan kay Chanyeol. 

“Paano pa kaya kapag nag practice ka ‘no?” Bumanat din naman si Chanyeol. 

Wow, parang wala sila sa kalagitnaan ng heated time, parang casual na naglolokohan at nagbabatuhan lang ng jokes. 

_ “Never ka nang makakahanap ng iba.” _

  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun’s lower body is still fully clothed, samantalang si Chanyeol, hubot hubad na. 

Chanyeol did the deed. Habang nakikipaghalikan siya sa maliit, na nakaupo sa kama, dahan-dahan niyang tinatanggal ang butones ng slocks nito sabay unzip. Nang matanggal na ang slocks at underwear, tsaka niya hinimas ang kay Baekhyun. 

“I love you.” Chanyeol said between kisses. “I love you, Baek. I love you, I love you.” 

Sarap naman.  _ Momol habang jinajakol.  _

Baekhyun, pang-ilang win mo na ‘to at namimihasa ka na ha.

Chanyeol focused on the head. Medyo basa na rin naman si Baekhyun kaya hindi na mahirap sa part ni Chanyeol. Mas madali ang pag glide ng kamay niya sa tite nito. 

  
  
  
  


Ngayon, wala ng Marites na tatawag at wala ng Chadie na iiyak.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Damn, Baek, ang sarap mo.” Hinihingal. Hinahapo. Patuloy lang sa pagbaon si Chanyeol ng tite niya sa loob ni Baekhyun. He’s on top of him, holding Baekhyun’s waist para steady lang. “Tangina.” Mura pa niya.

Baekhyun is just looking up at him. Hawak niya ang dalawang pisngi nito. He’s trying to bring himself up para mahalikan ang labi nito kaso hindi niya kaya. Nakaramdam naman si Chanyeol na he wants to kiss him kaya siya na ang gumawa ng paraan. He pressed his lips to the latter habang tuloy-tuloy ang pag thrust. 

“Slow down.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Am I being too aggressive?” Tanong agad ni Chanyeol at nag slow down talaga ang pace niya just like what Baekhyun said. “Masakit ba? I’m so--”

“No. Hindi naman. I like it. Masyado ka lang…  _ Rough _ .” Baekhyun laughed at his last word. Natawa rin naman si Chanyeol at bumagsak ang ulo nito sa leeg ni Baekhyun. “Don’t worry, hindi masakit. Baka kasi napapagod ka na.” 

“I will never get tired of you. I can do this all day.” Pagmamayabang ni Chanyeol. Natawa naman si Baekhyun.  _ Yabang _ , he thought. Chanyeol realized, siguro nga masyado na siyang rough, siguro masyadong mahigpit ang hawak niya sa bewang ni Baekhyun kaya nag let loose na siya. “Ang hirap mo kasing hindi panggigilan.” 

Nang makawala si Baekhyun sa paghawak ni Chanyeol sa kaniya, he tried to sit up. Naramdaman naman ni Chanyeol ang nais niyang gawin, and he let him. Lumayo ito sa katawan ni Baekhyun to give the latter space para makaupo.

“Ride me?” Baekhyun nodded immediately. 

Parang batang binigyan ng libreng kendi, abot hanggang magkabilang tenga ang ngiti ni Chanyeol. Pumusisyon agad to malapit sa bed frame at sumandal. While waiting for Baekhyun to come near him, jinajakol pa niya ang tite niya. 

Wala namang maisip na iba si Baekhyun kundi gaano kasarap tignan si Chanyeol. Big arms, big hands, big thighs, big cock, lahat big, ang galing pa. Ang hot. Even the way he strokes his own cock is hot. 

“Manonood ka na lang?” Chanyeol suddenly asked. Baekhyun went back from admiring his partner. “I know it looks hot, pero mas hot kung sasakyan mo ako.” He teased. 

  
  
  
  
  


Sa lahat ng activity na ginagamitan ng katawan, ito lang ata ang na-enjoy ni Baekhyun. One hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder, patuloy siyang gumigiling sa taas nito. Chanyeol is roaming his hands on Baekhyun’s waist naman at nakikiliti lang ito sa mga kamay na humahagod sa katawan niya.

He feels tired but the sensation and pleasure he feels makes it worth it. 

Si Chanyeol naman, walang ginawa kundi umungol lang sa sarap.

“Baekhyun, putangina, ang sarap." Chanyeol said between his moans. "Fucking ride me until you can't anymore. Fucking use that hole for me only. Tangina, Baek, ang sarap-sarap ng butas mo. Baon na baon ‘yung tite ko sa loob." 

Chanyeol's hands went down to Baekhyun's bum. Hinihimas-himas ito. 

Nararamdaman naman ni Baekhyun na malapit na siyang labasan and Chanyeol feels it too, halata sa paghinga nito. 

Hawak ang tite ni Baekhyun, taas-baba ang kamay niya, stroking it slow pero mahigpit ang pagkakahawak. Para namang natutuliro si Baekhyun sa sarap na nararamdaman niya. He's near.  _ He can feel it na talaga. _ With his head resting on Chanyeol's shoulder, he fucked himself with the latter's cock. Mas binilisan niya pa, parang may hinahabol, parang limitado ang oras. Nakapikit lang siya habang si Chanyeol, naka sandal ang ulo sa bed frame at naka tingala. Both of their necks are red, may pawis pa na tumutulo, but damn, ang sexy tignan kapag silang dalawa. 

Baekhyun embraced Chanyeol habang nilalabasan. The latter is holding his cock habang lumalabas ang tamod. Some semen went to Chanyeol's abdomen, he scooped some using his index finger at sinubo ito. 

_ Puta… _

He scooped again using his finger at dinala ito sa harap ng bibig ni Baekhyun. 

"Taste yourself."

Hindi naman binuksan ni Baekhyun ang bibig niya. 

"Faster. Open your mouth, taste yourself, hindi pa tayo tapos." It's like Baekhyun's mouth has alife of its own. Bigla na lang siyang napanganga dahil sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Baka nga napasabi pa siya ng  _ Yes, Daddy _ . Sinubo niya ito na may kasama pang pag suck.  _ Bold _ . "Hindi pa tayo tapos, lulunukin mo pa 'tong tamod ko."

_ Ang bulgar po ni Chanyeol! Opo ang bulgar! _

_ Wala pong preno 'yung bibig niya!  _

  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol licked Baekhyun's ear habang tinitira niya sa likod. The latter is facing the bed frame, kulang na lang ay kumapit na siya sa diin ng pagbayo sa kaniya ni Chanyeol. 

"Ang sarap mo talaga, gago ka." Bulong ni Chanyeol. "Fuck, malapit na ako" 

"Yes, please…" Chanyeol can't get enough of Baekhyun's cock. Kahit anong posisyon ata ang gawin nila, hahawak-hawakan niya talaga ang tite nito. Kaya habang sarap na sarap si Baekhyun sa paglabas-pasok ng tite ni Chanyeol sa butas niya, sarap na sarap din siya sa paghawak nito sa mismong tite niya. 

So just before Chanyeol comes, nilabasan ulit siya, nilabasan siya for the second time tonight. 

When Chanyeol felt that he is fucking near, hinugot nito ang tite niya sa loob ni Baekhyun at tumayo mismo sa taas ng kama. Si Baekhyun naman, lumuhod habang naka tingala kay Chanyeol. Nag-aabang sa kung anong ibibigay nito. 

Chanyeol is stroking his cock, fast and hard, and seconds after, nilabasan na nga siya. Sumirit ang tamod niya sa mukha ni Baekhyun. 

Hindi naman nagpapatalo si Baekhyun. He removed Chanyeol's hand from his dick. Hindi pa ito tapos labasan pero sinubo niya na ang tite nito sa bibig niya kaya 'yung iba, napunta na diretso sa bibig at lalamunan niya at nilunok pa niya. 

"Sarap?" 

_ Sarap _ . 

  
  



End file.
